A need exists for a simple hydraulic circuit for a tilting power swivel, which can have dual controls for use in installing or removing a tilting power swivel to or from a derrick to a carrying rack or power swivel support rack on a trailer or skid hydraulic power unit.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.